Kagome's Destiny
by BlueDestiny02
Summary: Well Kagome's a dog demon who is being forced to get a mate by her 16th birthday which is in two weeks if she she doesn't her father will choose for her. Can she deal with this?Pair:KagSess
1. Running away and Kagome

Sesshomaru pushes Miroku out of his way and then says "Well hello again Kagome" which he says with a little irritation in his voice, because he was thinking about the earlier events. And of course this pisses off Kouga and in reply he says "Don't you dare fucking talk to her you bastard". Then Ayame and Sango try to calm Kouga down. Ayame ends up hugging him from behind and he shuts up from embarrassment.

Kagome senses tension in the room, so she says even surprising herself "how about we just let go of the past Bro". But Koga wasn't even ready to let the past go and says still pissed off "WHATEVER BUT IF HE..."

Just then their father walks in…

Tenyio (Kagome & Kouga's Father) "Enough is that anyway to treat out guest" he says with disappointment evident in his voice. Kagome and Kouga say in unison "No fathers were sorry" Koga only half meaning it.

Tenyio, feeling satisfied with himself says "Well then okay this is what is going to happen Kagome is going to go on a date with all you men one at a time and she will choose the order is that clear. But no funny business is that clear to all of you, even you too Sango and Ayame."

Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha then reply with a "Yes Sir" and Miroku once again crosses the line with an out of the box type answer. He walks up to Kagome grabs her hand gently and then says "Ok well Kagome how about you choose me first please I promise to make it a date to remember." While holding her hands looks like he was imagining groping her behind.

Kagome came back to her senses ,and by the way Miroku smelled by his scent he wanted her body but she only wanted him to want her heart so he wasn't going to be first but she would never let Sesshomaru be first either. In an irritated voice she said "Well lets see I think I will go on the dates in this order Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru."

With a laugh she continued "Well now that that is settled how about we have dinner in the dinning room." Ayame was starving "Yeah how about some grub you hungry Kouga-kun ooh I know lets have a picnic if you know what I mean?" She says while winking and they walk out of the room leaning against each other and arm and arm.

Fast forward long story short

Kagome told everybody how she likes fighting, reading, dancing, cooking and planting and taking care of plants.

Miroku kept thinking perverted again and this really pissed Sango off a lot gosh he's such a pervert

Sango asks him "what's are you thinking about" she saw the expression on his face change to one that looks like he's in deep thought and since he's a pervert there are so many things he could he could actually be thing about.

Miroku tries to play it cool and says "Just about how beautiful you both look  
that's all" and ends it with a smile but we all know neither girl bought it.

Kagome's Date With Inu Yasha

Kagome asks out of curiosity "So you're a half demon huh?" Inu Yasha gets offended and says "that doesn't make me weak you know after all I could beat just about any  
demon." Being so competitive Kagome thinks of it as a challenge and asks "So should I take that as a challenge or is that just talk Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha's Point of Veiw:

This girl has got to be joking I could definitely defeat her she looks so weak this will be like taking candy from a child hmmm, but this could be interesting maybe.

Inu Yasha then decides and says "a challenge"

Ayame & Kouga

"You know Kouga-kun we haven't had time alone like this for a while so what ever did happen to your mother? All you ever told me was how she wasn't around in your childhood. But I want to know why your mother was never around for so long." Ayame says as a conversation starter.

Kouga hesitates at first then asks her "Do you really want to know that badly?"  
Ayame is shocked by his question "Of course I do it's like the only think you wouldn't tell about your past that, and why you have such a bad relationship with your father I just don't understand?"

Kouga finally decided to give in and so his story began. "Well it all started back when I was about 8 years old, all my mother would ever do was to try to make my father happy. She would wear the finest dresses to try to impress him and do little extra things for him everyday like cook him personal meals for the two of them.

Ayame didn't understand why she would leave and kind of blurted out "So why did she leave then?" Kouga got a little irritated by that and in reply said "I'm getting to that part, my mother cared about everyone in the castle even the servants she'd do things to try and help them out also like do their chores for them and everyone got along fine until one day.

My father had asked my mother to take me on a walk in the garden and train me to fight. And we had trained the hardest I had never trained in my life that day she was so proud at how good I had learned tactics and how to fight with my demon abilities she wanted to tell my father but when she went looking for him she found him in their chamber.

With one of the servants Kagura she could never forgive him for that and it broke her heart and she told him he she was never coming back here again ever so she took me with here and we traveled together back to our wolf until a tiger demon came in the middle of the night she and I had decided to stop for the night.

Then out of nowhere she had woken me up and told me to run to the wolf tribe, but I wouldn't leave and then I heard her scream the demon had bit my mother and again my mother told me to leave this time I did. She turned into her full demon form but when I had returned with help the next day she was dead and I never forgave my father for her death because if he had never betrayed my mother by sleeping with that servant we never would have left the castle."

Ayame was on the break of a crying fit "Kouga I'm so sorry for you but I'm here now and I promise to never ever cheat or deceive you like that because I love you." Kouga had always loved Ayame since the day he had met her in the mountains and in reply said "I love you too Ayame and I know that you wouldn't do that to me".

They kiss and start heading back to the castle

AN: I love romantic endings but hey that's not the end yet, so keep on reading and reviewing please thanks. And I will keep on editing my old chapters so keep reading my future chapters for those of you that are past readers from before.


	2. Koga's Past

Sesshomaru pushes Miroku out of his way and then says "well hello Kagome". And of course this pisses off Kouga and in reply he says "Don't you dare fucking talk to her you bastard". Then Ayame and Sango try to calm Kouga down.

Kagome senses tension in the room so she says even is surprise to herself "well how about we just let go of the past bro". But Koga wasn't even ready to let thepast go and says still pissed off "WHATEVER BUT IF HE..."

Just then there father walks in…

Tenyio (Kagome& Kouga's Father) "Enough is that anyway to treat out guest" he says with disappointment evident in his voice. Kagome and Kouga say in unison "No fathers were sorry" Koga only half meaning it. 

Tenyio, feeling satisfied with himself says "Well then okay this is what is going to happen Kagome is going to go on a date with all you men one at a time and she will choose the order is that clear. But no funny business is that clear to all of you even you too Sango and Ayame."

Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha then reply with a "Yes Sir" and Miroku once again crosses the line with an out of the box type answer. He walks up to Kagome grabs her hand gently and then says "ok well Kagome how about you choose me first please I promise to make it a date to remember." While holding her hands like he is imagining groping her behind.

Kagome came back to her senses ,and by the way Miroku smelled by his scent he wanted her body but she only wanted him to want her heart so he wasn't going to be first but she would never let Sesshomaru be first either. In an irritated voice she said "Well lets see I think I will go on the dates in this order Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru."

With a laugh she continued "well now that that is settled how about we have dinner in the dinning room." Ayame was starving "yeah how about some grub you  
hungry Kouga-kun ooh I know lets have a picnic c if you know what I mean?" She says while winking and they walk out of the room leaning against each other and arm and arm.

Fast forward long story short

Kagome told everybody how she likes fighting, reading, dancing, cooking and planting and taking care of plants.

Miroku kept thinking perverted again and this how I say really pissed Sango off a lot gosh he's such a pervert

Sango asks him "hat's he's thinking about" she see's the expression on his face that  
looks like he's in deep thought and since he's a pervert there are so many things he could he could actually be thing about.

Miroku tries to play it cool and say "just how beautiful you both look   
that's all" and ends it with a smile but we all know neither girl bought it.

Kagome's Date With Inu Yasha 

Kagome asks out of curiosity "so your a half demon huh?" Inu Yasha gets offended and says "that doesn't make me weak you know after all I could beat just about any  
demon." Being so competitive Kagome thinks of it as a challenge and asks "so i that a challenge or is that just talk Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha's Point of Veiw:

this girl has got to be joking I could definitely defeat her she looks so weak this will be like taking candy from a child hmmm but this could be interesting maybe.

Inu Yasha then decides and says "a challenge"

Ayame & Kouga

"You know Kouga- kun we haven't had time alone like this before so what ever did happen to your mother? All you ever told me was how she wasn't around in your  
childhood. But I want to know why?" Ayame says as a conversation starter.

Kouga hesitates at first then asks her "do you really want to know that badly?"   
Ayame is shocked by his question "of course I do it's like the only think you wouldn't tell about your past that and why you have such a bad relationship with your father I just don't understand?"

Kouga finally decided to give in and so his story began. "Well it all started back when I was about 8 years old all my mother ever do was try to make my father happy she would wear the finest dresses to try to impress him and do little extra things for him everyday like cook him personal meals for the two of them.

Ayame didn't understand why she would leave and kind of blurted out "so why did she leave?" Kouga got a little irritated by that and in reply said "I'm getting to that part my mother cared about everyone in the castle even the servants she'd do things to try and help them out also like do their chores for and everyone got along  
fine until one day.

My father had asked my mother to take on walk in the garden and train me to fight. And we had trained the hardest I had ever trained in my life that day she was so proud at how good I had learned tactics and how to fight with my demon abilities she wanted to tell my father but when she went looking for him she found him in their chamber.

With one of the servants Kagura she could never forgive him for that and it broke her heart and she told him he she was never coming back here again ever so she took me with here and we traveled together back to our wolf until and tiger demon came in the middle of the night she and I had decided to stop for the night.

Then out of nowhere had woken me up and told me to run to the wolf tribe but I would leave and then I heard her scream the demon had bit my mother and again my mother told me to leave this time I did. She turned into her full demon form but when I had came back with help the next day she was dead and I never forgave my father for her death because if had never betrayed my mother by sleeping with that servant we never would have left."

Ayame was on the break of a crying fit "Kouga I'm so sorry for you but I'm here now and I promise to never ever cheat or deceive you like that because I love you."  
Kouga had always loved Ayame since the day he had met her in the mountains and in reply said "I love you too Ayame"

They kiss and start heading back to the castle

AN: I love romantic endings but hey that's not the end yet, so keep on reading and reviewing please thanks.


	3. Memories and the Battle

While walking back to the castle Ayame couldn't help wondering how Kagome was Kouga's sister it didn't make since based off of what he had told her so she confronted him about it. "Hey Kouga what about Kagome I thought she's was your sister if so then why wasn't she mentioned in the story about your mother?"

Kouga became slightly uncomfortable but answered her anyway like it didn't matter. "Ayame that's simple that's because she's is my half sister after my mother's death my father became mates with a woman named Sakuya.

That's Kagome's mother but shortly after my sister turned about 5 her mother became ill and died. She was the only woman besides my mother that I had accepted as a mother figure for myself she was kind, smart, and strong, but you see now she's gone too. But I didn't go through a phase with her death as I did for my mother. (Takako is going to be his mother's name)

Ayame and Kouga had finally made their way back to the castle and the sun was about to set just when Ayame was about to enter her room she caught Kouga a bit off guard with one of the worst possible questions at the time. "Hey Kouga I was wondering what are you going to do if Kag chooses that Miroku guy? I just wouldn't be able to deal with it he seems like such a pervert."

Kouga's facial expression changed drastically from shocked to uber pissed. His eyes had a tint of red in them and he replied to Ayame angrily "If he tries anything I'LL KILL HIM." Ayame seemed caught off guard now slightly but didn't quiver away with fright or shock instead she approached Kouga and embraced him to calm him down.

Ayame knew she had hit a nerve after asking him about his mother and should've waited a while before asking him this. When she saw that he wasn't calming down she felt like she was running out of options to calm him down and started crying. Kouga started smelling the salt in the air because of her tears and reverted back to his normal self.

Ayame still thinking that he was still about to turn into his full demon form out of rage tried figuring out another way to stop him and could only think of one, which was kissing him. Ayame took a deep breath and said "Kouga please calm down your actually starting to scare _me_".

Ayame stood on her tippy toes and started to kiss him when Kouga realized what she was trying to do he smirked and kissed her back. Ayame noticed and broke the kiss "Kouga are you calm now? You had me worried when I couldn't calm you down by embracing you."

"Yes Ayame I'm fine now I don't know what came over me I actually reverted back to normal because I smelled your tears" was Kouga's reply. "You WHAT then that means …that means that I did that for NOTHING" Ayame shrieked. "Ayame I don't think it was for nothing I mean you love me right?" he said after seeing her overreact alot.

Ayame realizing she was blowing the kiss out of proportion said "Of course I love you gosh Kouga you're an idiot if you don't know that I told you that not to long ago….OH I get what your saying it wasn't for no reason" she almost smacked herself because of her own stupidity. "Ok well I'll see you later, Kouga bye" Ayame said with cheerfulness evident in her voice and with that she entered her chambers for a nice long nap.

With Kagome and Inu Yasha

Kagome couldn't believe it Inu Yasha wanted to fight her, so she confirmed her doubts with this question "So that's a challenge is it?" Inu Yasha looked at her in disbelief at her question but the look was soon replaced with a smirk "Yes it is a challenge what did you think I meant when I said a challenge a second ago" he started laughing. "Are you stupid or something?" he said sarcastically

Kagome gets furious by his smart remark and decides to take on his offer. With rage and confidence evident in her voice and face she says "Alright then if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're gonna get. What about if we do it in the east garden since it's only a short walk from here what do you say?"

Inu Yasha then looks at her likes she's lost her mind and says "Your serious you really want a fight alright then if you insist but you don't know it yet but my power is way too much for you sweetie you might break a claw".

Kagome replies with "Don't worry about my claws but you might want to worry about the sad ass kicking you're about to receive from me". Inu Yasha laughs and replies "Fine if you insist" and of course high ego is getting to him. 'This girl is really serious doesn't she know about my Wind Scar maybe not alright then I guess I'll just have to show her my true strength in a battle to this a girl wants to take me on this is going to be really funny wait till I tell Sesshomaru about this.'

In the East Garden

Kagome takes out her sword and so does Inu Yasha and they point them at each other. Inu Yasha decides to give her one last chance to give up "You sure you want to do this it might get painful ya' know?" Kagome smirks at how he's still underestimating her and replies "As sure as ever you ready?" Inu Yasha replies "If you are prepare yourself princess"

AN: that's it for now srry for not updating in months I know you guys deserve more but you'll eventually get more review.


	4. The Argument

AN:Edited and for new readers please forgive the possible spelling mistakes and horrible grammatical errors in the future chapters. The reason for me saying this is that I haven't updated this story in a while so I'm just now getting around to seriously proofreading it.

Recap of Previous Chapter:

In the East Garden

Kagome takes out her sword and so does Inu Yasha and point them at each other. Inu Yasha decides to give her one last chance to give up "You sure you wanna do this it might get painful ya know?" Kagome smirks at how he's still underestimating her and she replies "As sure as ever you ready?" Inu Yasha replies "If you are prepare yourself princess"

Current Chapter: Chapter 4 "The Argument"

Kagome starts to gather her energy for one of her favorite techniques, Scroll of Destiny. She starts to say the chant for her attack "Watashi wa destiny, watashi wa strength, watashi wa hope, watash wa purity" and then symbols start to gather onto her sword "Mikana". Inuyashaa starts to look for the wind scar and then they both charge for each other.

In the beginning they seem evenly matched but then Kagome's miko power starts to take over her and Inuyasha's demonic power does the same to him. The battle then turns into a fight against their inner selves. Kagome regains control and Inuyasha and her keep fighting. The both of them start to become very exhausted.

Kagome starts to chant again and puts her sword away this time using the Miko Sutra attack that has been passed down in her family for years even though she herself hasn't fully mastered it. Kagome's eyes start to turn blue and then the sutra starts to fly towards Inuyasha.

They both become surrounded by a blue light and a loud sound similar to an explosion is heard throughout the castle. They both pass out, and Kagome wakes up first and starts to panic. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and thinks that he might be dead at first "Oh no what am I going to do Dad will kill me oh no, oh my goodness I didn't mean for this to happen just to teach that puppy a lesson for thinking that I was weak."

Kagome starts to run towards Inuyasha and turns him over and puts his head in her lap is suddenly overcome with a feeling of remorse for what she has done. Inuyasha starts to open his eyes "I guess I owe you more credit than I gave you at first sorry, but next time my guard won't be down princess". Kagome looks at him with a smirk and says "Its Kagome not princess okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha starts to sit up and then stands up and then helps Kagome to stand up. You know Kagome I underestimated you and for that I apologize but it won't happen  
again, and next I will defeat you just watch." Kagome starts to laugh at her new friend and says "Is that another challenge or is that a promise?".

Inuyasha thinks it over for a second and then says " Feh it a promise um… Kagome". Kagome decides to test him "Oh you remembered my name yay most people or men  
like to call me woman or girl, but you called me by my name yay". Inuyasha starts to blush a little and then looks away from her.

He then responds to her by saying "Umm yea well shall we continue with our date?" They start walking hand in hand and Kagome replies "Sure but hey I think we should just be friends". Inu Yasha responds with "You know I agree with that too so anyway, how about some sparing?".

Kagome looks at him in surprise now are you sure ok then I guess you really want to kep that promise then and I promise this time I won't use anymore techniques that I don't even fully know how to you ok?"

The Next Day

Miroku spots Sango walking down the hall and says "Well hello Sango" he says with a mischievous smile as his hand accidentally wanders to her behind. Her eyes twitch for a second and then Sango replies "Hello to you too Miroku" before smacking him and then turns around to walk away.

Miroku tries to defend his action by saying " Oh come on Sango it was an accident I didn't mean for my hand to wander don't be so angry" as another innocent smile appears on his face. She then gives him a weird look and then responds "Oh if that was an accident I definitely don't want to stay around for something that isn't one. Besides aren't you here to win Kagome remember that so don't waste your flirtatious remarks on me you dirty monk."

Miroku then starts smiling at her and then says "Oh I get it Sango you want me all for yourself right well don't worry Sango I'm right here I don't have to be with Kagome if that's what you want beside you seem like a hader cookie to crack and I sure do like a challenge". Sango starts blushing like a mad woman and walks aways after making up a weak excuse to end the conversation.

Sango POV

'Just who does this guy think he is flirting with me with no care in the world… well he is kind of cute what am I thinking for all I know Kagome might end up mating with him. Well not if I have any say in it by the looks of things I hate to say it, but I think she'll end up liking one of the Inu brothers.'

'But if she does like the pervert she can have him, but I won't know until I ask her I hope she doesn't criticize me too bad. Hmm well I guess I'll have to tell Kags about my new feelings about the pervert and hope that she'll cheer me on.'

With Sesshomaru& Inuyasha

Sesshomaru senses his brother approaching his door and before Inuyasha knocks on it he opens it and asks "What do you want Inu Yasha?" in a very bored tone. "Fluffy" Inuyasha starts off "You won't believe it I got my ass beat by that girl Kagome. I can't believe I lost to her, but she's not that bad though."

Sesshomaru smirks and then replies with the bored tone he always uses "Well I'm not that surprised that you lost though brother, and watch your mouth" he paused. "And Inuyasha if you want to live another day I suggest that you don't call me such a degrading name" he finishes. Inuyasha looks shocked at his brother and then says with anger evident in his voice "Why aren't you not surprised then dear brother?"

Sesshomaru decides to just be blunt with it "Well why not… Well lets see because she was a challenge for me, and if she was a challenge for me then she definitely would be a challenge for you dear brother" he says with another of his rare smirks. Then, Inuyasha walks away angry at his brother for saying such a thing to him, and now he was furious.

Kagome & Sango (Kagome's Room)

"Hey kagome um I don't know how to say this but um" Sango started to say. Kagome looked at her friend with concern and then said "Well just go out and say it Sang".  
Sango said nothing for a moment and then bluntly yelled out "I THINK I LIKE MIROKU".

Kagome looks at her for a moment and starts laughing hysterically. Sango gets a hurt look on her face and gets really pissed at Kagome. "Why are you laughing at me Kagome?" Sango asks very quickly.

Kagome stops laughing and replies "I just think that by you liking him that it's very ironic especially since you he's a pervert I thought you couldn't stand perverts. Sango starts blushing and says "Well I know that I don't like perverts, but I think he has something different from all the others".

Ayame joins into the conversation by saying "And what's different about him, that he's cuter than most perverts?" Sango looks at her weird and then says "Where did you come from? This conversation is between K & S so you can kiss our asses and see us later".

Ayame then gets mad and responds "What the hell is your problem I mean just cause I said a joke you act like were not friends anymore or something". Sango responds "Well maybe we shouldn't be you always make joke about my interests in guys just because you've already found your guy doesn't mean you have to talk shit about mine." Sango walked towards Ayame and smacked her "You know what Ayame I wouldn't care if you died, at least then my life would be easier"

Ayame smacks her back and, then responds "Oh now he's your guy and what are u talking about I don't talk badly about every guy you like. And maybe I wouldn't if you could just pick better one's since I know that you can do better than that. I mean you act bitchy just because I'm stating the obvious about him being a pervert and you have no right to bite off my head about it.

Kagome tries to break the argument by saying "Guys we shouldn't be arguing right now ok?" Which soon seems like a mistake when Sango tells her "but out Kagome, anyway Ayame maybe I wouldn't have to snap at you if you could learn to bite your tongue and just not act so stuck up all the time just because you have a guy that love you, and I don't".

Ayame stares at her for a moment and then says "Excuse me I don't act stuck up what are you talking about I'm your best friend I just want you to be happy with a guy that isn't a pervert Sango don't you believe me?".

Sango looks down and then replies "Well maybe I would, if you would stop trying to set standards for the guys I FIND AN INTEREST IN what are you my mom no I believe not since I no longer have one."

Ayame's POV

'What's her problem I have never seen her act like this I can't take anymore of this emotional abuse from my so called best friend.'

Normal POV

Ayame starts backing away slowly from Sango and Kagome, and turns around she starts crying and runs off. Ayame while running to the north garden bumps into Sesshomaru and he starts to get angry and just when he starts to say something bites his tongue after looking at Ayame and seeing her sadness, anger, and hearing her almost unheard apology to him, and words to herself.

Ayame "Oh um….. sorry Sesshomaru I'm not quite myself right now." She starts walking away very slowly and her aura is now showing off as sad and hurt instead of it's usual happiness and energy.

Ayame then starts talking to herself "I wonder if life is worth living… after all my best friend hates me who knows maybe kagome does too after all she didn't really say much to stop me, and Sango from arguing. It's not like I have any family here anyway I'm just here no one would miss me if I just disappear from here I could run away from here and start a new life.

Sesshomaru decided to let her know that he could hear her by saying "Are you thinking about running away from your problems with your friends if so then you're even weaker than I thought I guess I was wrong then. You sound as if you're going to commit suicide or something just because you had a stupid argument with your friend get over it, or then maybe you shouldn't have had any friends at all." After that Sesshomaru continues walking in the opposite direction of Ayame as if he never said anything at all.

(AN: That was cold even for Sesshomaru hmm he is so cute though hehehehe. Yes he is very cute does anyone agree. Well the next chapter will be up soon by the way lol does anyone want to take a guess on what Ayame actually will do? If so leave it in the comment section thanks for reading.


	5. Sesshomaru

Chapter Recap:

An: Edited I plan on re-editing my future chapters as well eventually but for now I plan on writing chapter 7 -.-;

After Ayame, had bumped into Sesshomaru, after the fight she had with Sango, he was about to really let her have some of his arrogance until he saw the look on her face and had heard her apology. But of course an apology didn't prevent him from being his usual sarcastic self.

Ayame then starts talking to herself "I wonder if life is worth living… after all my best friend hates me who knows, maybe Kagome does too after all she didn't really say much to stop me, and Sango from arguing. It's not like I have any family here anyway I'm just here and besides no one would miss me if I just disappear from here I could run away from here and start a new life.

Sesshomaru decided to let her know that he could hear her by saying "Are you thinking about running away from your problems with your friends if so then you're even weaker than I thought I guess I was wrong then. You sound as if you're going to commit suicide or something just because you had a stupid argument with your friend get over it or then maybe you shouldn't have had any friends at all." After that Sesshomaru continues walking in the opposite direction of Ayame as if he never said anything at all.

Current Chapter "Sesshomaru's Past and Ayame's Betrayal"

Ayame stood still for a moment as Sesshomaru's words replayed over and over in her head. 'What does that arrogant jerk know besides he wasn't there so he couldn't possibly understand how I feel' she thought; and with that she started to walk away back towards her sleeping quarters that she shared with Kouga.

"I can't take this anymore Kagome and Sango obviously hate me now what can I possibly say to them and besides Sango's words were so harsh I'm really mad now." Ayame said as she started to change into something more her style a white wolf fur outfit instead of that fancy pansy green silk Kimono. Ayame also took her hair out of its one high ponytail and separated it into two of them.

Ayame's POV

'Man I hate this kimono it's just so not me I like to wear my tribal furs so much more than this thing. And besides if I'm going to be out and about away from this place I want something a little bit more loose I can barely move in that thing.'

After Ayame changed she took some money that was actually her's and not Kouga's. She also took a couple of apples that were from breakfast and with that she left her room and started to leave the castle without anyone knowing.

Normal POV

With Kagome & Sango

"You know Sango you were a little over the top I mean come on its not like she meant anything by what she said earlier. It's just how do I put this delicately you have a tendency to date perverts a lot. Even if some of them were sweet like Hojo and Ginta they are still perverts." Kagome said, still slightly irritated with Sango and Ayame for having such a stupid fight.

"You know she was just looking out for you after all she was the person that was there for you when your family was slaughtered. She's also the one that saved your life when you were about to be slaughtered along with them."

Sango didn't feel like yelling at Kagome now too so she just ended the conversation with her by saying "Yeah I guess your right Kagome, but I don't want to talk about this anymore ok?" And with that Sango left the room to go make things right with Ayame.

But not more than an hour later she ran back to the Kagome's room. "She's not in her room, Kagome she's not here period I just looked around the entire castle". Sango said breathing heavily from running around. Kagome looked shocked for a moment, but she regained her composer and said "We have to tell Kouga".

"Tell me what Kagome" Kouga said as he started walking into her room since he had overheard them in the hallway. "Well" Kagome began "Ayame's sort of gone…" Kouga cut her words off "She's GONE what do you mean by she's gone Kagome did you check our room?"

Kagome said nervously "Well Sango did, she checked everywhere after the fight they had". Kouga looked at her like she was crazy, and then looked at Sango like he was going to hurt her. "Why do you guys always have to fight?" he asked Sango but she didn't say anything she just looked sad. "You know that were just about the only thing she has to family since her grandfather died but you still have to bicker so much".

Sango tried to explain by saying "Well this time she started…" But Kouga cut her off by saying that "Well I'm sure she was looking in your best interest let me guess another fight about the perverted idiots you always get affection for?" After that he left the room to try and go look for Ayame before she got injured or worse she wasn't use to being totally alone in forest without a traveling companion.

Kagome left the room and went to the castles library to have some time alone. But there was already somebody there Sesshomaru. At that moment she just didn't care anymore and she just had to talk to someone about the whole Ayame situation.

The whole time Kagome talked to Sesshomaru he remained silent and it drove her crazy beyond belief so she did the first thing that came to mind she yelled at him. "Sesshomaru why aren't you saying anything?" she screamed. Sesshomaru smirked and then said "I do not concern myself with other people's stupid problems".

Kagome turned beet red and then screamed "Why do you always have to be like this do you have any emotions at all Sesshomaru?" She thought about it for a moment and then said "No of course you don't you're the Ice Lord you wouldn't no pain if it bit you in the ass."

Sesshomaru gave her a weird look and slowly walked towards Kagome. He then pinned her to the wall and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. He backed away from her and then said "Is that enough emotion for you." "Kagome do you wish to know why I keep such an Ice Lord as you put it."

She looked confused to the ultimate level and then said "Yes I do Sesshomaru please tell me why do you seem so emotionless no offence. And another thing what was that kiss all about Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked "It's because you kept on ranting on and on about how unemotional I am plus I like you Kagome you are a very interesting demon". He paused for a moment because he knew she would even get mad or get embarrassed by what he said next.

"And you look very ravishing when your angry absolutely beautiful". And for the first time since his childhood Sesshomaru laughed and it didn't have any sarcasm in it. No that laugh was pure amusement towards the Miko Demoness beside him.

With Ayame in the Woods

Ayame POV

"I wonder how they're doing I mean I know I'm kind of judgmental at times but Sango had no right being so harsh I was the one there for her on that horrifying day."

Flashback

Ayame had gone hunting for food for her Wolf Tribe when she smelled blood and lots of it. She went in the direction that the smell was coming from and she saw a village being attacked by demons and by the looks of it they were demon slayers. All around her were human bodies laving lifelessly. But then when Ayame was about to leave she saw one human alive about to be killed.

She rushed towards the human (Sango) and a centipede demon that was squeezing the life out of her. Ayame began chanting "White Sakura" and a white Sithe appeared in her hand in less than a few seconds later she had sliced and diced the centipede demon and caught Sango before she fell on the ground painfully.

Ayame helped her to her feet and they were friends every since and Ayame was the one that helped her bury all of the villagers with the help of the wolves from her pack. And that was how Sango and Ayame met.

End Flashback

Normal POV

"After I helped her she thinks that she can just treat me so harshly fine then I won't try to help her anymore." Ayame said to herself. "Ayame do you wish to get your revenge on that girl that pretended to be your friend just to use you in the end?" A Demon Said to her (Naraku)

"Who are you demon?" Ayame said while getting into a fighting stance. The demon smirked evilly "I am Naraku and I will help you Ayame". Ayame backed away slowly from him "And why should I trust you I don't even know you?"

Naraku laughed "Because Ayame I can help you get your revenge on that traitor you once called a friend". But what Ayame failed to notice was that Naraku had put a dark jewel shard in her arm. She thought about it for a moment and then decided "Fine I'll let you help me Naraku" And after that they headed towards the castle so that she could get her revenge on Sango.

Duh duh duuuuh A cliff hanger I know LOL don't worry I will update a lot sooner this time


	6. Is She Worth It?

Authors Note: Okay well let us see it has been about a year almost since I have last updated right? Also I have finished proofing my older chapters and I will continue to re-proof my future chapters. Well sorry about that guys but anyway enjoy the new chapter and tell me what you think of it. Also I won't update until I get some reviews so that I know that I stll have readers out there. But who knows maybe I'll feel like it anyway please continue reading )

Kagome's Destiny Chapter 6: Is She Worth It?

Ayame was heading back to the castle with Naraku following her in the shadows. His minions were also following close behind them. They made it back to the castle late in the night. Ayame felt slightly guilty for what she was about to do to the people that she had considered her friends for so many years. But no matter how guilty she felt, the dark jewel shard that Naraku had implanted into her arm had more control over her emotions and body right now.

"Naraku I think that we…" she began but was quickly cut off by Naraku. "But what Ayame?" he replied. Then he continued "Should we just turn around right now Ayame?" "Have you forgotten everything that those people have done to you?" "Have you forgotten all of the pain that you've felt because of your so called friends?" he paused. Then he laughed intensely and continued "Don't you want to let them know what real pain is and show them as much pain as they've shown you?" Ayame's eyes had started to turn a dark green color that had looked almost black instead of their usual emerald green color.

The jewel shard had once again taken control of her body and emotions; and its power had gotten stronger now that Ayame herself had started to actually believe in the demons words again. Naraku then started to give Ayame orders so that she would know how the attack would happen. "You will act normally and get your so called friends out of the castle. So that they know exactly how you feel, but don't tell them anything that will make them suspicious of what is going on."

At first Ayame once again tried to resist the jewel shard, but her efforts were to no avail and she replied "Yes Naraku, you can count on me to teach them what true pain is tonight." Ayame entered the castle and noticed that everyone was asleep except for Koga who rushed towars her once he noticed her scent. "Where have you been Ayame!" He yelled to her while he held her tightly. "Don't worry about it my dear koi (love) I was relieving some stress after arguing with that ningen (human) Sango".

For someone to say that Koga was shocked was and understatement, he was just staring at Ayame in shock. She noticed how he was looking at her and started laughing which made Koga even more confused. "Ayame what's so gunny that you're becoming hysterical?" Koga said still looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Oh Koga, you're so funny I'm not that petty ai (love) I forgive Sango and I she will do so in return considering how long we have been _friends_. Ayame started stretching and in her mind she was thinking 'I really hope that she will forgive me and that everyone else will after this.' 'I don't want to!' 'Oh Kami (God) I don't want to do this please help me.' 'What will Koga do when he realizes that I betrayed him… no I betrayed all of them.' and her final thought before they were interrupted by Koga was 'If I'm luck this whole ordeal will be over soon.'

"Ayame are you listening to me?" Koga said slightly worried and irritated. "Oh sorry ai, I guess I'm just really tired physically and emotionally, let us get some sleep now" she replied. Koga had made a perverted smirk that Ayame quickly noticed this and said "Not tonight Koga I'm too tired plus don't you think it's too soon?" He replied while still smirking "no I don't but I also don't mind waiting". What Ayame was really thinking was 'Damn it that's a lie I'm not tired at all I want to cuddle with Koga and more.' 'Gah! 'I have to stop this and break this jewel shards hold on me and somehow destroy that beast Naraku before something bad happens.'

With Ayame and Kagome

"Sango she's still not back yet I'm really getting worried now maybe we should go looking for her again" Kagome suggested. Sango thought about it for a moment before saying "No Kagome, **we** will not but **you** can though since she's the one that ran away" she then paused and said "besides she's a demon therefore she'll be fine!" she yelled.

Kagome glared at her friend and said "I'm also a demon, Sango so if I was away as long as that you'd think that I'd be fine too?" Kagome started walking out of Sango's room when she noticed Ayame walking beside Koga she stopped dead in her tracks. Kagome started running towards Ayame, but involuntarily Ayame started to run outside the castle hoping that her friend wouldn't follow her.

But today just wasn't her day. Kagome, Sango, and Koga all followed her outside. Naraku then appeared from the shadows "good job Ayame now they will know what true pain is like you wanted: he said. Everyone looked at Ayame confused and Kagome ran towards her. "Ayame" she began while grabbing her arm she said "get back some okay?" "This guy has a bad aura I can sense it".

She then noticed that Ayame's eyes weren't their usual green color but a darker sinister looking one. Kagome then started to back away from Ayame when she realized this. Sango yelled from a distance "What's wrong Kagome why are you backing away from her?" Kagome was silent for a moment before speaking again. "There's something wrong" she whispered and then yelled to everyone "There's something wrong with her I can tell because her eyes are a dark green like she's being control."

Naraku then laughed and said "That's rights she's being controlled by me because she wanted to get revenge on the people that hurt her." "I found her wounded because of you her most precious friends" he said sarcastically. He then looked at Ayame and said "Come to me Ayame and together we will destroy them so that they know not to take people for granted every again."

"Yes Naraku, tonight they will learn to never hurt me or anyone else every again" she then was directly beside Naraku not long after the words left her mouth. Ayame pulled out two knives from her hilt and then charged towards Kagome. Kagome and everyone else were shocked and stood that way for a while. Then Kagome thought for a moment 'No this couldn't be true, not Ayame my best friend we've been so much for my end to be this way it seems so unreal.'

Kagome was about to defend her self for the attack but it was too late Ayame had struck her from behind. "How" was all that had left Kagome's lips before a blur of white had appeared. Sesshomaru had been in one of the gardens of the castle when he had smelt blood. He was about to ignore it until he realized that it was Kagome's blood.

He caught her just in time before she lost her balance. She was still in shock and said "Ayame how could you?" That was when Sesshomaru had realized what was going on. "So you finally snapped you idiotic lone wolf?" was all he said before he went in to attack her. Naraku had anticipated him to do so and unleashed a large miasma into the air.

Everyone huddled around Kagome and Sesshomaru and Ayame ran towards Naraku. They then charged for them together but then Ayame's true self gained complete control when she realized that she was about to kill the three people that matter most to her despite whatever troubles they went through. And started crying when Naraku unleashed his attack on them and she blocked the way of his big explosion of negative energy.

Ayame screamed "No I won't let you kill them this is my fault". Ayame then puts up a barrier that weakens Naraku's attack so that it only hits her and then says before she's hit "I'm so sorry that I got you guys mixed up in this". She cries more and the dark jewel shard in her arm falls onto the ground and looks a very light pink color.

She hit and falls to the ground and then Naraku says "So this is the fate that you have chosen for yourself?" he laughs and then says "Fine then this is your own stupid fight" and creates a new miasma just when Sango and a quickly healed Kagome try to attack him. Koga catches Ayame before she falls to the ground and then she faints.

Koga curses silently "Shit I can't believe that he's gotten away again I'll get you for taking advantage of her Naraku!" Everyone goes into the castle and into the castles healing chamber. Kaede the castle healer tells everyone "This girl ye hath brought me might not last til' morning" she paused. "So please leave quickly while I try my best to heal her". Everyone leaves the room but Koga.

Kagome and Sango

"I can't believe that this is happening Sango" Kagome says through teary eyes. "If only I didn't have such luck with dealing with being wrong I could've handled this better. Was I only looking out for me how did I drive her to this craziness?" There was a knock at the door it was Koga. He said "I don't know if she's going to make it, so please prepare for the worst both of you" with that he left.

"I need to be alone right now, I'll talk to you later Sango" Kagome then left Sango's room and went to the library. Sesshomaru was there and so she was a little surprised she figured he'd be in his own chamber by now.

Sesshomaru was staring at her as she went on and on about how she was sad that she thought Ayame wasn't going to make it. She stopped talking went she noticed the look her was giving her. "What's with that look Sesshomaru?" "Are you actually worried about me right now?" she said with a laugh.

"Kagome you know you shouldn't care about that worthless backstabbing wolf friend of yours it'll only bring you pain" Sesshomaru said with little compassion in his voice. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with shock written clearly all over her face but she quickly regained her composure.

She then smirked and then said "Sesshomaru you know you really have no heart do you? This is becoming quite obvious for you to say that to me. How can you talk about Ayame like that you don't even know her."

Sesshomaru cut her off by saying "I know her enough to know that she can't be trusted and is just a backstabbing selfish...". Kagome then slapped him hard in the face.

"And this is exactly why I'm not gonna be your mate I guess my father will have to choose for me after all."

Kagome looked sad for a moment and then looked extremely angry instead. "Sesshomaru I don't want to be your mate your nothing but a malicious monster with no heart that for all I know you might kill me in my sleep while sleeping beside you."

Sesshomaru had so many emotions come across his face from her words such as anger which went away quickly, sadness, and then lust and love for Kagome. He started walking towards her and when she was about to walk away from him. He looked into her eyes and gave another spontaneous kiss on the lips.

Kagome pulled away and then he pulled her into his arms. "I know that you don't really mean that do you?" He said as she stood there shocked. "Don't toy with me Sesshomaru she said through clenched teeth". "I'm not toying with you he replied I just love you".

AN: this is where I'm leaving you guys off at do you think that Ayame should die or live? Hmm and I wonder what going to happen with Kagome and Sesshy muwhahaha just wait and see.


	7. AN: Any suggestions? New Chapt Soon

Ok guys I know that I haven't updated in a very long time. Please forgive me for the extremely long break that I took over the years. Thing became very busy in my life, and as a result I put fanfictions on hold. In addition to not being on here for some years, I also forgot my password. I will be updating all of my stories very soon, within the next couple of days/weeks. So does anyone have any ideas on what I could do for the next chapter?


End file.
